<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The notebook by thesimmosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146470">The notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimmosa/pseuds/thesimmosa'>thesimmosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superstore (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimmosa/pseuds/thesimmosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds a box it all comes back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also any dates in here I made up bc we don't know any of the dates :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She finally touched Jonahs box it had been sent out to her apartment before the breakup and she finally had the courage to open it. </p><p>The first few things were his shirts, three of them, and they all still smelled like him. She put one on like a jacket it felt comforting. The next was a couple of framed photos from the mangers conference, sandras wedding, and a few others. Next was the video camera this camera had videos from they accidently got locked in the store and from that god awful black friday. </p><p>Finally there was a notebook, she opened it and it was full of dates.<br/>
07/12/18: accidental sex tape<br/>
08/09/18: a-hole<br/>
08/21/18: baby shower (garrett finds out)<br/>
9/12/18 fake argument, bye kelly<br/>
10/31/18: Gerry Mandering<br/>
11/08/18: Welcome Parker!<br/>
11/10/18: Kill yourself Glenn?<br/>
11/22/18: my parents ah (store finds out we're dating)<br/>
12/12/18: mangers conference!<br/>
1/7/19: ice pops<br/>
1/14/19: cloud 9 academy ahhh cheyenne<br/>
1/15/19-1/22/19: steps challenge you lose it<br/>
1/31/19: blizzard we're not sick of eachother<br/>
2/14/19: we said we love eachother, birds (main squeeze)<br/>
2/23/19: laurie does coke, i destory the store, glenn drives his car into the store, you become manger!<br/>
3/18/19: 119,000 dollars!<br/>
3/31/19: its a gray area<br/>
4/05/19: I embarrass myself at Emmas quinceanera<br/>
04/22/19: we have a battering ram?<br/>
05/01/19: scanners, you ask me to move in im sorry allow, no perks of dating the boss<br/>
05/08/19: fake twitter<br/>
05/20/19: union<br/>
05/31/19: f coperate, Mateo ICE<br/>
06/01/19: Glen the robot<br/>
07/12/19: testomonials you free Mateo, I eat a whole cake<br/>
08/18/19: Colleen<br/>
09/30/19: mall closes, i lose 400 bucks, you try to be a "cool" mom<br/>
10/02/19: nap zone, hot sause on fire<br/>
10/31/19: union, maya, kelly and I are dating?<br/>
11/01/19: you almost get fired, coperate future!<br/>
11/15/19: the toy ahh<br/>
11/20/19: you force mateo and eric together, dina gets hit by a car<br/>
12/18/19: you chop down a tree, side bar, zephra<br/>
01/03/20: men are discrimanated aginst?<br/>
1/17/20: sweet prince, no fancy ring<br/>
1/28/28: favorites? Randy ahhh<br/>
2/10/20: sandras wedding, I love you, no perks for sleeping with the boss<br/>
2/14/20: that was a day knocanut<br/>
2/16/20: you hit a goose, I mess with Garrett<br/>
2/20/20: Zephra profile, sandra thinks I'm flirting with a 60 year old<br/>
2/28/20: rose vs parker<br/>
3/02/20: you electorcuted carol<br/>
3/08/20: a day, I'm good oh I love you<br/>
3/09/20: You got the job we're going to cali ahh!!<br/>
3/13/20-6/07/20: the pandemic sucks, I miss you but your working so hard, love you<br/>
6/08/20: I have to put this in the box but I got your ring and I'm going to give this to you when I propose on the beach, love you forever </p><p>Oh my god she thought he has been all in he documented every huge moment, oh what have I done, I love him, I miss him, I need it. Fuck it I'm calling him. </p><p>Hey it Jonah leave a message at the tone. BEEEEEP. Hey Jonah its Amy can we uh um talk. Hopefully he's asleep she forgets about the time zones sometimes. She hadn't noticed but she was balling his shirt was covered in her tears. </p><p>She tried calling him the next afternoon. Nothing. That night. Nothing. Thats it I'm flying out there. She told her boss there were some "coustmer issuess" happening at her old store so that they had to send her out. </p><p>Once she got back to store 1217 it all felt very real she snuck her way in to find Dina. Once she was in Dinas office she explained everything. "so i've been regertting leaving him the whole time but then I found this notebook he wrote out all these key moments from our relantionship and he was gonna give it to me when he proposed and it just added to the pain. She was crying again. Dina just looked at her sad friends eyes as she picked up the intercom Jonah simms get your ass in my office Jonah simms I want your ass in my office. </p><p>About three mintues later Jonah was there. The moment he saw Amy he almost turned right around but Dina gave him THE look. </p><p>So uh um you're probably wonder why I've been calling you and uh why I'm here. Little bit Jonah responds not looking up. Well to start off all my days began to feel the same I realized how much I love you, how much I need you. Parker keeps asking you to read stories and for your "green juice" whatever that is and Emma keeps saying how sad I look. Then I kept thinking about how you compared yourself to Adam that day in the stockroom because you've never been him, you're smart and caring and sweet and understanding, and funny, and SeXy (cheyennes wedding). Then I found this she hands him the notebook. At this point she was covered in her own tears and her make was everywhere. </p><p>Without saying anything Jonah goes in for a kiss, I've missed you he whispers, so much that it hurt she responds. Do you uh wanna go to California with me she whispers, I want nothing more he responds</p><p>Bleh Dina says. NOT NOW DINA they both scream. </p><p>They were walking out of the store when the lights turn off reveling THE moment of beauty. Amy Sosa I have loved you since the day I've met you and when you left I didn't know what to do with myself, so with that will you marry me? Yes yes a thousand times yes Amy shierks. </p><p>Jonah slips the ring he had written about in the journal on to her hand and carries her out. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>